


Elvis Has Left The Building

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Halloween, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and her daughter are waiting for Sirius before they begin trick-or-treating.<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elvis Has Left The Building

Hermione chewed on her lip and tapped her foot. Her daughter was bouncy as well. "C'mon Sirius!" She shouted up the stairs, "We need to get out before sundown!"

" _Almost_ ready!" He yelled back.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You look pretty honey." She ruffled her daughter's brown hair.

Cassiopeia smiled up at her, swinging her plastic pumpkin pail. "I'm a angel!" She giggled. "You're a pretty bunny, mummy!"

She chuckled. "Thank you honey." _Daddy likes it too…_ she thought.

_"Rock-a-hula baby, Rock-a-hula baby, Got a hula lulu from Honolulu, That rock-a-hula baby of mine."_

Hermione and Cassiopeia looked up to see Sirius at the top of the staircase. He was wearing a sparkly white suit with a large collar. His hair was ducktail styled. 

Hermione burst into laughter.

"Who are you, daddy?" Cassiopeia toddled to the bottom step, outstretching her arms towards Sirius.

"He's Elvis Presley, sweetie. Remember that song _'Jailhouse Rock'_ that you liked?"

Cassiopeia gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth.

Sirius laughed and gathered up his daughter in his arms and kissed Hermione's cheek. "Let's go get candy!" He cried out.

"YAY! Candy! Candy! Candy!" All three chanted happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. Not betaed.
> 
> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
